Episode 3675 (1st March 2004)
Plot Things go from bad to even worse for Charity. Not only is she pregnant and doing life for a murder she didn’t commit, she hears some more bad news from her solicitor. He tells her that a date has been set for her appeal, but no new evidence has come to light to help her case. Clutching her sides she collapses on her way back to her cell and has to be rushed to hospital. Debbie and Zak face an anxious wait as Charity undergoes an emergency caesarean. They are relieved to learn that both mother and her baby boy have survived the op, but the little lad only weighs two pounds and will face a battle to survive. Zoe takes the man from the council out to lunch to put him in the picture about the attacks on Tate Trash. He's not exactly sympathetic and says that he only has her word to go on and can’t see how these ‘extenuating’ circumstances have anything to do with the tendering for the refuse contract. Meanwhile, Tom has a look around Holdgate Farm and is so impressed he offers Zoe £500k in cash to buy it outright. Once again, Zoe refuses his generous offer, insisting that the property is available to rent only. Ashley is struggling to write a lecture on the Synoptic Gospels and Laurel offers to lend a hand by listening to a dry run and telling him which bits are the boring bits. To say ‘thank you’ Ashley says he will cook her dinner. Laurel's face drops when she learns she will be eating a fish pie, which will contain prawns. Not wanting to hurt Ashley's feelings she does her best to eat the dreaded pie, but it's obvious she has a problem with prawns. As soon as the meal's over she makes her excuses and leaves as quickly as she can leaving Ashley wondering what he's done wrong. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Belle Dingle - Emily Mather (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Potts - Charlotte Bellamy *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Simon Meredith - Dale Meeks *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Tom - Ken Farrington *Carl - Tom Lister Guest cast *Charles Willis - Andrew Readman *Warden Nancy Ryan - Michelle Butt *Harry Ledbetter - Robin Bowerman *Midwife Malby - Rebecca Bridle *Dr Sheeba Mistri - Harmage Singh Kalirai Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Skipdale Women's Prison - Visiting area *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room, study and kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Hotten General Hospital - Maternity ward and Charity's room *Mill Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,843,000 viewers (10th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes